A flexible track for slot car vehicles is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,743 entitled "Flexible Track for Electrically Energized Miniature Vehicles", issued June 20, 1978 to Birdsall. In the track system of this patent, the track is formed of a plurality of like interconnectable sections, each being narrow in width, and having nesting central arcuate sections interconnected by a pin and hole arrangement adjacent the periphery of the arc, the pin serving as an axis of rotation for angularly displacing one track section relative to the next. Such prior art arrangements provide gaps of varying thickness at the junction.
Another track system for slot car vehicles is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,875 entitled "Flexible Track" issued on Dec. 30, 1980 to Vandenbrink. The track system is formed of a plurality of interconnectable elongate sections with a ball and socket type connection with tapered gaps between adjacent sections.
In such prior art systems, gaps at the junction of adjacent track sections results in a loss of inertia of the vehicle traveling thereover. The track system of the former patent is primarily directed to forming curves in a single plane while the latter patent attempts to create a system which enables uphill and downhill flexing in addition to the formation of curves on a planar surface. However, in both track systems, gaps are present at the junctions of adjacent track sections with the gaps being in the plane of travel of the vehicles.